1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a battery cover structure for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., generally have main bodies and battery covers. A portable electronic device generally includes a battery cover structure, which is used to attach the battery cover to the main body. A conventional battery cover structure may include a main body, a cover, a button, and a spring. The button is attached to the main body, and the spring abuts the bottom of the button. The button may move relative to the main body under the role of the elastic force of the spring. The cover defines a through hole allowing the button to extend through, so as to lock the cover to the main body. The button and the spring are pressed down to attach or detach the cover to/from the main body. When the button is released, the spring rebounds to its original shape and pushes the button to return back to its original position. However, the battery cover structure is complicated. During disassembly, the button is susceptible to damage. Furthermore, the spring will deteriorate over time due to metal-fatigue thus effecting the longevity of the battery cover structure.
Therefore, there is chamber for improvement within the art.